1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising and stretching equipment and more particularly, to a body stretching and exercising device which includes a horizontally-mounted frame provided with hand rails and a stationary foot support mounted at one end thereof. A carriage is also provided, with one end of the carriage pivotally mounted on the frame and a foot trolley is constrained to traverse the carriage when the carriage is both horizontally oriented against the frame and tilted at a selected angle with respect to the frame. The body stretching and exercising device is used by placing one foot on the stationary foot support attached to the frame and the opposite foot on the foot trolley and stretching the leg and groin muscles as the foot trolley traverses the carriage. The carriage may be positioned at a selected angle with respect to the horizontally-oriented frame by operation of a carriage support, which pivotally extends from the carriage to a selected one of several slots located in a pair of slotted plates provided in the frame.
One of the problems associated with sports such as Karate, is the proper stretching and warming of leg and groin muscles, in order to effect certain kicks and other leg movements which are required in the sport. Various kicks such as side thrust kicks, front snap kicks, roundhouse kicks, back kicks and the like, require a high degree of dexterity, as well as muscle control and flexibility, in order to execute properly. It follows that the efficient and proper execution of such kicks depends on proper warm-up and stretching of the leg and groin muscles. This warm-up and stretching prerequisite is particularly important under circumstances where leg kicks to the head and chest are to be executed, wherein the foot must be raised to head and chest height for proper execution of the kick. A common casualty in the sport of Karate is the "pulled muscle" which often results from the poor execution of kicks and other leg movements prior to proper warm-up and stretching. Such injuries are quite painful and disabling and need not occur under circumstances where a proper warm-up and muscle-stretching is undertaken prior to execution of the desired moves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art for exercising and stretching various body members. Typical of these devices are the exercising apparatus incorporated in the following patents, which are summarized as follows. A copy of these patents is provided with this application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,720, dated June 29, 1971, to Alexander Agamian, details an "Exercise Apparatus with Movable Hand and Foot Platforms". The device includes a handrail carriage, a foot slider carriage and a longitudinal track guide means, the latter of which receives the handrail carriage and the foot slider carriage in slidable relationship. The apparatus may further include means for retaining an adjustable drag or resistance between the handrail carriage and the foot carriage. A "Body Stretcher System" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,884, dated March 26, 1985, to Stuart M. Hankin. This patent details a hinged, folding base with folding legs and a detachable, user-supporting handle structure. In the extended position, the base includes a pair of tracks which receive two carts. Each cart is provided with a cushioned, pivotal platform and a user grasping the handle structure may support one leg on each cart and stretch his or her muscles, particularly those associated with the legs, either by kneeling in whole or in part, or by placing other portions of the legs on the carts. Suitable stops and measuring indicia may be provided, as well as a quick-release cart removal. A second, non-folding embodiment may include modified handle structure, along with line and pulley elements for drawing the carts together, either manually or electrically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,786, dated July 14, 1987, to Robert E. Rodgers, details a "Universal Exercise Machine". The device is characterized by an elongated frame and four slides attached to the frame, which slides are adapted to travel along parallel paths to facilitate a reciprocating motion. Each slide is connected to a chain or cable segment to facilitate a reciprocating cable motion. The motion is coupled to elongated cables which are attached to gears, thereby causing reciprocation of clutches and impulsing a flywheel in a single direction to cause rotation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a body stretching and exercising device which is characterized by a frame, a stationary foot support attached to one end of the frame and a carriage pivoted at one end to the frame and provided with a foot trolley for traversing the carriage responsive to placing one foot on the stationary foot support and the other foot on the foot trolley.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body stretching and exercising device which is useful in the sport of Karate, track and other sports requiring extensive stretching of the leg and groin muscles, which device includes a frame having a carriage pivotally attached thereto, with a stationary foot support located at one end of the frame and a foot trolley slidably mounted on the carriage, in order to facilitate stretching of the leg and groin muscles by placing one foot on the stationary foot support and the other foot on the foot trolley.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved body stretching and exercising device which includes a horizontally-mounted frame provided with handrails and having a stationary foot support mounted on one end thereof., a carriage having one end pivotally mounted to the frame adjacent to the stationary foot support and the opposite end adjustable in angular relationship with respect to the frame; and a foot trolley slidably attached to the carriage for exercising the leg and groin muscles by placing one foot on the stationary foot support and the other foot on the foot trolley.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a body stretching and exercising device for warm-up exercising and stretching, which device includes a horizontally-oriented, portable frame which includes a pair of parallel support members; a stationary foot support rigidly mounted on one end of the support members; a carriage pivotally attached to the frame at the stationary foot support and fitted with a carriage support for adjustable securing the carriage in a selected angular relationship with respect to the frame; and a foot trolley slidably mounted on the carriage for stretching the leg and groin muscles responsive to placing one foot on the stationary foot support and the other foot on the foot trolley and causing the foot trolley to traverse the carriage.